


Un nuevo orden

by Van_Krausser



Series: Las Crónicas de Riddick: Ausencia de Fe [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: 8 años escribiendo este churrofic, Aereon es un amor, Al Infra Universo y más allá!, Crónicas de Riddick×, Esto es un Alter Infra Universo por cierto, Hurt!Vaako, In Riddick we Trust?, M/M, Me van a demandar los Necros por esto, Vaako necesita muchos abrazos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Riddick no entiende aún qué ha sucedido en su vida. No le da mucha importancia a lo que ocurre dentro del Imperio, y tampoco a las prioridades que los Necróferos tienen en sus vidas.Piensa, por el contrario, que puede hacer su soberana voluntad, sin darse cuenta que eso pone en riesgo la integridad de la gente que empieza a importarle. Hasta que casi es demasiado tarde.





	Un nuevo orden

Riddick despertó sobresaltado.

Soñaba con caza recompensas, prisiones oscuras y peligrosas; soñaba con la muerte.

_Kyra..._

Volteó hacia el otro extremo de la cama, pero lo encontró vacío.

Desconcertado, se sentó entre las mantas, encontrándose desnudo. Entonces trató de recordar qué había ocurrido y con quién había pasado la noche. Se talló la cara con ambas manos, mientras su pensamiento se aclaraba.

Kyra había muerto en el Salón Principal. No había podido ser ella.

La esposa de su comandante... no. Recordó que se había protegido del ataque traicionero, y al hacerlo, la había hecho herirse de muerte a sí misma.

Entonces, si no habían sido ellas...

 _Vaako_.

Al pensar ese nombre, una repentina lluvia de recuerdos se le vino encima.

El joven oficial temblando bajo su escrutadora mirada; el indefenso comandante, tratando de evitarlo con los ojos cerrados y el rostro vuelto hacia un lado. Su aliento robado en ese primer beso salvaje, mientras lo palpaba con rudeza aun sobre la armadura; el sabor de su piel, de una reverente castidad debida a los rituales; su rictus, transfigurado por el dolor y el placer de esa primera vez...

El ex criminal cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—No puede ser...

Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a donde imaginó que podría asearse.

Mientras lo hacía, sintiendo que el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, evocaba una y otra vez los jadeos y gemidos placenteros de Vaako al estar bajo él. Sintió que su piel se erizaba con sólo pensarlo.

Se justificó a sí mismo diciéndose que había probado la lealtad del guerrero, que había tratado de entender la susodicha "ley" de la secta, que los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo lo confundieron al extremo de...

Golpeó la pared con ambos puños, y bajó la cabeza, reconociendo que no había sido así.

Lo había deseado con plena conciencia.

Había sido la primera vez que deseara a un hombre con tal intensidad. Definitivamente, pensó, sería la última.

En ese momento, en medio de todos esos recuerdos que lo asaltaban, uno en especial pareció brillar con enorme nitidez.

La mirada de Vaako después del clímax, en una expresión distinta, llena de dudas, opacada por la incertidumbre, pero al mismo tiempo mostrando una curiosa admiración hacia él. Al haberlo visto de esa forma, lo había besado una vez más con deseos renovados, haciéndolo perder el aliento, literalmente devorándolo.

—Deja de pensar en eso... —se dijo a sí mismo al sentir que el deseo por Vaako volvía a arraigarse en su vientre—. ¡Basta, Riddick¡ Se acabó. Piensa en lo que tienes por hacer.

Regañándose a sí mismo, salió del lugar secándose, recordando que había cosas más importantes qué hacer ahora que era todo un Lord.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Vaako recorrió una vez más la formación de soldados bajo su mando.

Su mirada permanecía firme, sin delatar las emociones y las dudas que lo carcomían desde esa noche.

Dio una orden que al momento fue cumplida. Revisó otra vez la formación.

Sin embargo, antes de poder dar la siguiente orden, sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por un hombro. Volteó con rapidez, pero detuvo el movimiento defensivo al ver que se trataba de Riddick. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes en franca sorpresa, y su cuerpo tembló.

—S-señor...

Riddick entonces lo sujetó otra vez por el cuello, empujándolo rudamente hacia una parte del salón de entrenamientos que estaba algo oculta de los soldados. Vaako sólo atinó a tratar de mantener el equilibrio. No despegó sus ojos pardos y tristes de los cristales oscuros que estaban frente a él.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que golpeaba la pared con la espalda, sofocándose ligeramente. El recuerdo de su esposa muerta golpeó su pensamiento de repente.

_Va a matarme..._

Riddick se pegó a él, besándolo con furia, arrebatándole las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Eso lo desconcertó sobremanera. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían ante esa nueva intrusión, frente a sus hombres...

El Lord soltó su boca entonces, pero se le acercó en una temible y posesiva actitud.

—¿Por qué demonios te largas sin decirme? —Su ronco susurro lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Mi Lord... tengo obligaciones... Tu ejército...

Riddick levantó los lentes, fijando sus pupilas en las de él. Al ver su incertidumbre, sonrió con malicia.

—Me importa un cuerno el ejército —lo soltó, acariciando rudamente una mejilla—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Lo dejó, separándose unos pasos de él, regresando a donde los soldados esperaban, totalmente desconcertados.

—Así que éstos son mis soldados —dijo con una sonrisa lobuna al tiempo que los veía.

Vaako lo observaba, aun sonrojado y recargado en la pared hasta donde lo había llevado. Su respiración continuaba irregular. Al ver que Riddick volteaba con él y en un gesto le indicaba que se acercara, obedeció, acomodándose la armadura y tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

—Tu ejército, Mi Lord.

—Bien, ¿y qué saben hacer, además de destruir mundos?

Vaako lo observó un momento. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso, si todo el universo sabía...?

—Señor, no destruimos mundos por el gusto de hacerlo —explicó en actitud solemne—. Somos "evangelizadores".

—¿Ah si? Yo más bien diría "fanáticos" —Vaako bajó la vista, dolido por la expresión—. Pero eso puede cambiar, ¿no lo crees?

Al escucharlo, el guerrero levantó su vista. El Furien se le acercó, sonriendo con esa expresión cruel que lo caracterizaba, alcanzando una de sus trencillas, esta vez frente a todo el ejército.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Vaako lo esperaba con cierta impaciencia.

Había sufrido una terrible humillación, y no sólo él, sino todo el ejército de los Necróferos, al ser llamados "fanáticos". Era su propio señor quien lo había hecho, sin asomo alguno de compasión o respeto para ellos. Eso lo enfurecía.

Riddick entró al lugar con paso apresurado, volteando hacia todos lados mientras vociferaba algunas órdenes a dos hombrecillos temerosos que lo seguían. Vestía su enorme abrigo y los lentes oscuros permanecían en su lugar. Al llegar al trono, subió sin voltear a verlo, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios.

Fue suficiente para hacerle saber al comandante que aun continuaba burlándose de ellos.

Vaako apretó los puños, manteniendo su mirada y su actitud firmes, mientras los demás miembros del consejo de la Basílica llegaban hasta ahí. Riddick los había citado, precisamente para hablar de las leyes de la Secta.

Eso no pintaba nada bien.

La Elemental Aereon llegó también, bastante intrigada por lo que ocurría en la Secta.

El nuevo Lord se acomodó otra vez con esa actitud fanfarrona que adquiría frente a esos "monjecillos" del consejo. Deliberadamente, planeaba no sólo quitar todo intento de réplica por parte de ellos, sino privarlos de la autoridad que sustentaban sobre los planetas dominados.

Al tenerlos a todos ahí, expectantes, se arrellanó en la silla, jugueteando con la daga que le entregara Vaako, con la que su esposa planeara asesinarlo.

—He estado pensando que la Secta dejará de hacer su labor de convencimiento —un fuerte murmullo se levantó entre los presentes. Riddick continuó—. No es necesario exterminar mundos completos cuando éstos no pueden ser convencidos a la primera...

—¡¿Cómo puedes ordenar eso?! —Uno de los consejales se levantó de entre los demás, furioso—. ¡¡No es tu palabra sola, Lord!!

Algunos otros se levantaron también, dispuestos a confrontarlo en forma desordenada, indignados.

Fue en ese momento que el ex criminal volvió a hacer de las suyas. Los detuvo con un amenazador y potente rugido, sentenciando sus acciones.

—¡Olvidan que tengo derecho sobre ustedes! ¡Siéntense!

La Elemental sonrió ligeramente, viendo la escena con atención. Riddick lo estaba haciendo, estaba destruyendo a la secta.

Los hombres del consejo se sentaron mientras se volteaban a ver temerosos. Entonces, Vaako decidió tomar la palabra por ellos. Eso era demasiado.

—Mi Lord —su voz fue clara, bastante audible para todos los presentes. Riddick se levantó los lentes oscuros, viéndolo con cierta curiosidad. ¿Acaso "su" Vaako lo reñiría?

—Dime, comandante.

El guerrero clavó su vista en la del Lord, con un aire de desafío. Éste sonrió levemente.

—Te recuerdo que la Ley está aun por encima de ti. Por ella existimos; por ella eres el Lord. No la puedes pasar por alto.

Riddick se carcajeó al escucharlo, reconociendo que tenía algo de razón en lo que había dicho. Vaako apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose humillado.

—¡Ah, mi leal guerrero, mi fiel comandante! ¡Cuánta razón tienes al recordarme esta herencia! —Riddick se levantó del trono y bajó con lentitud, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sus ojos brillaron—. Pero no todo es verdad. Al menos no conmigo, ni para siempre.

—Nuestra Ley es eterna...

—El universo cambia. ¿Por qué no las leyes?

Nuevamente, el murmullo que permanecía se intensificó.

—¡Son nuestra vida! ¡No puedes despojarnos de lo único que nos sostiene...!

El Lord se detuvo junto a él, viéndolo fijamente. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

—¡¿Tu vida?! ¡Vaako, no vives por unas letras plasmadas en un ridículo libro! ¡No puedes andar tampoco arrebatando lo que no te pertenece! ¡Eso no los hace superiores a lo que yo era! ¡No, comandante! ¡Eso los convierte en criminales!

El lugar comenzaba a convertirse en un caos.

—¡¡NO!! ¡No somos criminales! ¡Somos salvadores de hombres!

Otra ronca carcajada lastimó aun más el orgullo herido del guerrero.

—¡Salvadores de hombres! ¡Já! ¿Quién les dio ese derecho?

—¡El Libro lo dice!

—¡¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que decírmelo?!! ¡¡Deja de citar tu estúpido Libro!!

Vaako entonces lo confrontó. Su mirada mostraba ira, mientras sus palabras se deslizaban entre sus dientes con pasmosa claridad para el Furien.

—Si tanto te molesta que te recuerde nuestra Ley, Mi Lord, mátame entonces para que no vuelvas a escucharme.

Riddick volteó con él, con gesto de rabia. Sin aviso alguno, con la velocidad de una serpiente, lo sujetó por el cabello, jalándolo hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña. Todo el concilio guardó silencio, esperando que le tomara la palabra y la cabeza del comandante rodara por el suelo.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Los acontecimientos tomaron repentinamente otro giro.

—¡Ayer te convertiste en mi amante por esa estúpida ley! —Le recordó en un audible y enfurecido reproche mientras lo mantenía sometido—. ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta, Vaako?

El necrófero intentó no caer, pero fue inútil. De pronto se vio arrodillado ante él, sujeto por el cabello, humillado una vez más. El Furien lo soltó con rudeza, alejándose varios pasos. Vaako no levantó su vista del suelo.

—Mi Lord... —su voz queda, como si no deseara provocar otra vez su enojo, salió con algo de dificultad—. Hemos vivido con esa ley desde siempre. Desde antes de la....

—¡Si, si, si! Desde antes de la primera existencia del tipo ese. Me lo imaginaba— Riddick caminó hasta las escaleras que lo llevaban al trono, pensando en ello—. Sólo que te recuerdo, Vaako, que yo no he vivido bajo esa ni ninguna otra ley. Para mí, es una total estupidez.

—Si... Mi Lord.

—No vuelvas a mencionármela entonces. Ahora lárgate. Tengo cosas en qué pensar. ¡¡Todos, lárguense!!

—Si, Mi Lord...

El comandante se levantó del suelo, con la vista siempre baja. Fue el primero en salir del salón en silencio, caminando apresuradamente, bajo las miradas aun sorprendidas de los guardias del lugar y de los integrantes del consejo.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Parado en la penumbra, Vaako observó el aposento que alguna vez compartiera con su esposa.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar donde ella tuviera sus pertenencias y sin poder contenerse más, en el arrebato de furia que le provocó la frustración, rompió todo lo que estuvo a su alcance.

Finalmente, jadeando y sintiendo más profundo el dolor en su ánimo, se detuvo en medio del destrozo. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más y cayó hincado, llorando como nunca en su existencia lo había hecho.

Ahora sabía que su vida estaba condenada. Sabía que el supuesto "paraíso" que el antiguo Lord les había prometido, ya nunca existiría para él.

Porque Riddick se estaba encargando de transformar todo eso en un infierno.

 

\---------------------------------

 

El salón principal casi se había vaciado.

Aereon se hizo presente ante él, viéndolo con cierta dureza. Riddick sólo bufó al verla.

—¡¡¿Qué?!!

—Te estás precipitando, Riddick.

—¡Precipitándome! ¿Qué no era esto lo que querías?

Ella se sentó en las escaleras, evitando desvanecerse, mientras el Lord caminaba en un pequeño círculo, aun furioso.

—Si, no lo niego. Quería que alguien los detuviera, pero ahora veo que mis deseos podrían ser muy peligrosos.

—¡Vaya, sí que eres rara!

—No, no. Permíteme explicarte —el ex criminal se detuvo, viéndola fijamente. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría a calmarse. Se acercó a las escaleras, sentándose junto a Aereon—. Los cambios no pueden ser así, de la noche a la mañana. Ellos tienen una vida fundamentada en su ley, y dejarla así, sin más, puede colapsar su sociedad.

—Sabes que eso no me importa.

La mirada sabia de la Elemental brilló, mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

—Mentiroso —eso sorprendió al Furien. ¿Acaso podía leer su pensamiento? —Ahora te importa más que nunca. Ellos te dieron poder, te ven como autoridad. Además, tienes a tu lado al comandante del ejército más poderoso de este universo, dispuesto a morir por ti sin cuestionar absolutamente nada debido a su lealtad. Claro que debe importarte.

Esa última frase atrajo a la memoria del Furien el candente recuerdo de la expresión de Vaako, al tiempo que ambos lograban alcanzar el clímax de la pasión, desconcertándolo.

Bajó la vista, pensando en lo que la Elemental le estaba señalando.

Era verdad.

De no ser por ellos, en esos momentos estaría huyendo, probablemente perseguido por otro mercenario; por ellos ahora podía pensar en desaparecer a esos caza recompensas, y a las prisiones que los contrataban; por ellos...

Recordó entonces el instante preciso en que humillaba a su comandante frente al consejo y los guardias del Salón Principal.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, tratando de deshacerse de ese recuerdo, arrepentido por ello.

La Elemental puso dulcemente su mano sobre su brazo, apoyándolo. Riddick volteó con ella, apenado.

—Fui un estúpido...

—Aun puedes remediarlo —señaló con un gesto el corredor por el que habían visto retirarse al guerrero—. Ve por él. Después hablarás con esta sarta de ancianos.

 

\---------------------------------

 

—Vaako...

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Los párpados aun le pesaban demasiado y ese extraño dolor de cabeza que no lograba erradicar aumentaba a cada segundo.

Enfocó la enorme figura que estaba parada frente a él y reconoció a Riddick.

Torpemente trató de incorporarse, más los despojos que habían a su alrededor lo hicieron tropezar, impidiéndoselo.

Riddick se le acercó, pateando suavemente cada cosa rota y destrozada que se interponía entre ellos. Finalmente, se acuclilló junto a él, observándolo.

—M-mi Lord —El necrófero mantenía la vista baja, aún sentado en el piso.

El Furien pasó un dedo por su maxilar, haciéndolo levantar la cara hacia él. Sus grises pupilas se mantenían en su rostro, viéndolo ya sin esa sonrisa impregnada de burla e ironía.

—Te he buscado por toda la maldita nave.

—Lo siento...

Riddick volteó a su alrededor, soltando un tenue silbido.

—Sí que te hice enojar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le hiciste a tu armadura?

Vaako bajó la vista hacia su pecho, descubriendo que sólo estaba vestido de la cintura hacia abajo. Parpadeó varias veces, mientras su mente acomodaba sus recuerdos.

Se la había quitado, arrojándola con desprecio a un lado de la habitación y había arrancado su túnica, lastimándose la piel de los brazos y el pecho al hacerlo. Empezaba a sentir frío.

—Y-yo...

Riddick puso el dedo sobre sus labios temblorosos, haciéndolo guardar silencio. Sin decirle algo más, se quitó su abrigo y lo arropó, ayudándole también a levantarse. Hecho esto, agarró su mano izquierda y lo hizo seguirlo.

Caminaron por los corredores que llevaban desde los aposentos de los oficiales hasta el del Lord, y con cierta sorpresa, Vaako pudo ver que estaban desiertos. No había ningún guardia ahí. El ex criminal notó su incertidumbre y empezó a hablarle, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban.

—Veo que todo esto es demasiado difícil para ti, comandante. No quiero enemistarme contigo, si eres el responsable de guiar a mi ejército. —Vaako sólo lo observaba sin entender ese súbito cambio. Riddick le sonrió—. Quiero que me enseñes lo que dice el libro. Voy a tratar de entenderlos.

Al llegar frente a la ya conocida puerta, antes de abrir, Riddick acorraló al guerrero contra la pared, buscándolo una vez más. Vaako no lo rehuyó. Con movimientos tímidos acarició los brazos de su Lord y permitió que éste explorara su boca a sus anchas mientras sus manos hacían otro tanto con su cuerpo, bajo el abrigo.

Aereon observó detrás de una columna y sonrió. Ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, así que debía irse lo más pronto posible. Se desvaneció, alejándose como una tenue brisa por el corredor hacia su propia habitación, al otro extremo de la Basílica.

Vaako abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Riddick se separaba de él. Encontró sus ojos extraños fijos en su rostro, y su sonrisa dulcificada en una expresión que no conocía.

—Me fascina sentirte temblando entre mis brazos, comandante —sin decir más, lo levantó del suelo sin mucha dificultad, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Y mientras entraban, volvió a reclamar sus labios.

Lo llevó hasta la cama, recostándolo en ella cuidadosamente, acariciando su cabello y besando su rostro todo el tiempo. Lo desnudó sin complicaciones, mientras mantenía sus labios cautivos con los suyos. Vaako correspondió a esa caricia, abrazándolo por el cuello, acariciando con un poco más de atrevimiento, y permitiéndose aprender de la forma como su Lord lo enseñaba.

La seducción fue diferente, en un preámbulo extenso.

Conoció nuevas sensaciones cuando Riddick besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando provocó un curioso éxtasis al morder sus pezones, al recorrer su vientre con sus labios, al hacerlo suyo no sólo físicamente...

Esta vez, Vaako gritó al alcanzar el primer orgasmo, logrado en una enérgica y completa entrega de su parte, siendo él quien atrapara entre sus piernas la cintura del Furien, ayudándolo a que el juego se profundizara aun más.

Vaako mantenía los brazos en sus hombros, sentado aun sobre el vientre de Riddick mientras éste lo sostenía por la cintura con delicadeza, balanceándolo sobre él suavemente.

Abrió los ojos, buscando la mirada de su Lord con expresión temerosa. Pero finalmente se decidió. Su voz se escuchó en medio de las respiraciones agitadas, formulando con dudas la pregunta que lo atormentaba desde la noche anterior.

—¿Por qué yo?

El Furien lo observó, dejando por un momento el suave vaivén en el que mantenía al Necrófero. Por segundos, se observaron.

—No lo sé —la respuesta de Riddick lo desconcertó aun más—. A veces pienso que los designios universales son muy complicados para mortales simples como nosotros.

Guardó silencio, sin despegar la vista de él, pensando que no preguntaría más. Pero se equivocaba.

—No me respondiste.

Riddick sonrió, alcanzando el cabello ahora suelto sobre los hombros del oficial. Lo jaloneó con expresión traviesa.

—Sí lo hice.... oh, bueno, si y no. Me gustó tu ingenuidad, me cautivó el sentido de lealtad que tienes, y me ganó la curiosidad por saber lo que harías al reclamarte por medio de la ley. No pensaba estar contigo otra vez, créeme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Eres una persona muy especial.

—Yo no hice nada.

Vaako sonrió por primera vez ante sus ojos, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Hey, mira. Sí sabes hacerlo.

—Mi Lord, tú me enseñaste.

Riddick lo atrajo un poco, alcanzando sus labios con ternura mientras acariciaba toda su espalda, reiniciando el movimiento que había detenido momentos atrás.

—Esto va a ser interesante, Vaako. Aprenderemos juntos, tú de mi y yo de ustedes.

El oficial se recostó sobre su pecho mientras se acoplaba otra vez al ritmo del ex fugitivo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día mientras ligeras oleadas placenteras recorrían su espalda al sentir que el movimiento se aceleraba dentro de él.

Tal vez Riddick tenía razón. Porque incluso él mismo había cambiado.

¿Y por qué no?

Tal vez era tiempo de que la Ley cambiara. Tal vez era el momento de que la Secta continuara bajo un nuevo orden...


End file.
